This disclosure relates to a method for indirectly transferring information from a first mobile transmitting component to a stationary server device via a second mobile transmitting component. One of the transmitting components is a motor vehicle and the other of the transmitting components is a mobile terminal device. Thus, information may be transferred from the motor vehicle via the mobile terminal device to the server device and, vice versa, from the mobile terminal device via the motor vehicle to the server device. The information is transferred in the form of data. This disclosure also correspondingly comprises a device for generating these data, wherein the device may be a motor vehicle or a mobile terminal device.
The described server device may be an Internet server, for example. Users of motor vehicles are able to create a user account on such a server device, to use personalized services, for example. Since these services are often connected to the motor vehicle of the user, a link between information from the motor vehicle and user data is required within the user account. Thus, the users may be required to perform a complex input of information regarding their motor vehicle, such as in an application (app) of their mobile terminal device, through which the users have identified themselves or have logged in to manage their user account. Thus, information regarding the motor vehicle has to be easily input into the mobile terminal device, to be transmitted from the mobile terminal device to the server device.
From DE 10 2012 012 565 A1, it is known that a motor vehicle may display information in the form of a QR code on a vehicle display screen, enabling the user to take a snapshot of the QR code with its mobile terminal device and thus provide the information via the motor vehicle to the mobile terminal device, to forward the same to the server device. In this case the interest lies in that the photographed QR code is not used repeatedly in an unauthorized way, for example, for registering the motor vehicle in two different user accounts.
DE 10 2013 100 756 B3 discloses the fact that a closing system of a motor vehicle may be operated by means of a mobile terminal device. The mobile terminal device thus receives an access code from a server device, which code may then be forwarded via the mobile terminal device to the closing system of the motor vehicle, so that it unlocks the motor vehicle. The access data are limited in time, i.e., they have an expiration time. Said information regarding the motor vehicle, which has to be stored in the user account of the server device, on the contrary, is generally permanently valid, so that it does not have an expiration time.
US 2013/0042314 A1 discloses user data, such as a password, being received by a terminal device, enabling a server device to verify the terminal device. In case of successful verification of the user data, a release signal is sent to the motor vehicle, so that the motor vehicle accepts commands from the terminal device. In this solution, a direct communication connection is thus required, on one hand, between the terminal device and the server device, and, on the other hand, between the motor vehicle and the server device.
DE 10 2012 211 731 A1 discloses the verification of a mobile terminal device by comparing its current location with a measured position, at which a sensor has detected the occupation of a seating place. An indirect transfer of information from a first transmitting component via a second transmitting component to a server device is not shown in this case.
The features and advantages of the present embodiments will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawing, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawing, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements.